


Did You Have To Do That? (Police station)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Early Work, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "You give me the Flash, and I don't kill you all."Why did his day have to go bad?





	Did You Have To Do That? (Police station)

 

Barry Allen was working in his lab at the police station when he heard the shots, and yes, he should have handled it different. He should have changed in his Flash suit and call his team, but he didn't.

Why not?

Because he could only think of Joe and Iris downstairs. His father and fiancé.

He ran outside and on top of the stairs, he came to an stop. In the middle of the room a man stood. A big man. With guns, and he was not alone. There were more thugs coming out of the elevator. There were also police officers everywhere.

Barry looked down and saw the captain with Joe and Iris, and the only thing he could think of was that he had to make sure they would all be safe. The superhero ran down the stairs with a normal speed - he wasn't that dumb - and walked towards the three.

"Barry what are you doing?" Joe asked. Said man knew what he meant. He should have gotten there as the Flash, but then again, he hadn't thought about it.

"Allen, go stand behind me." Singh said.

"I'm gonna make this real simple." the biggest criminal said. "You give me the Flash, and I don't kill you all." 

The CSI looked at his family and knew how big he just screwed up. This man clearly was a meta. Barry texted STAR Labs hoping they would be in time, grabbed Iris by her arm and slowly took her to side.

"Stay here." he said.

"Still no Flash, I see? How about we make a example?" The meta said. He pointed his gun to Joe.

"Shoot that thing!" The captain said. The officers started shooting, but it didn't help. The bullets bounced off of him like he was Supergirl. When they stopped shooting he just laughed.

"What the-" Singh started. The meta moved his gun to him and a shot rang.

Everything slowed down. Barry saw the bullet closing in on the captain and he ran to it. He caught it in the last second and than came to a stop.

The rest of the station didn't quite get what happened. The only thing what they had seen was a blur, a Flash.

One second he stood on the other side of the room and the other he stood in front of their captain, catching the bullet that was about to hit him.

The room fell silent as Barry stepped forward.

Iris immediately called STAR Labs.

"Barry?" Singh cautiously asked.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. The Flash was here the whole time?" the criminal laughed. He pointed his gun to the young CSI as another shot rang.

Barry caught the bullet again, as Vibe and Killer Frost came in through a portal.

Together they fought the meta until he was down.

After the fight Barry had an broken arm, bruised ribs and a nose bleed.

The meta was taken away and Barry stayed behind to talk to his captain. Singh didn't know what to think.

The little kid that Joe used to bring was the Flash.

The little kid everyone loved, and who no one wanted to see hurt, was the Flash.

It was almost unbelievable.

Almost.

Because everyone knew how much Barry wanted to get the truth out. How much he wanted to help. Because he has always been a hero.

The rest of the agents had always seen Barry as a little brother, just as Singh had always seen Barry as his son. He made sure that everyone at the station would keep this a secret. He also told the beloved CSI could keep working at CCPD if he wanted.

Because no one would want to lose Barry Allen.

 


End file.
